When Darkness Meets Light
by LuminothLight34
Summary: I re-did his story due to a request to divide it into readable paragraphs. I had some issues with the upload process and it didnt space it before. This i fixed. I am very sorry for any inconvinience. Thank you for responding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am luminothlight34 and this is my second fan fiction novel. It's…a little short, but I put great effort into it. I hope you enjoy it and please review, again, nicely. Thank you!**

Chapter One: What Am I?

My name is K-tul. I am a luminoth warrior and I have a story to tell.

I grew up on Aether, a planet widely known for its beauty. My father is D-Chr and my mother is J-Nia. One day, my father came to me in my sleeping area. I flipped out of my cocoon and stretched. He came in and looked awkwardly about the room. K-Tul, I need you to do something. I looked quizzically at him. What is it, father? I answered. He held out a long tube of metal. It was sleek-looking and was made of some kind of shiny white metal. What is it, father? I asked. It is the only thing that stands between life and death. Needless to say, I was quite shocked. W-what? I stuttered. He gave me a sad look and left the room. I examined the tube more closely. It was…a gun...of some kind. There was a cavity at the back of the gun into which I inserted my slender three-fingered hand. A perfect fit. I found myself grasping a thick metal bar inside the cannons main body. There was a small indentation on the bar. I pushed it and it made a clicking noise. A small holographic message appeared written in luminoth script above the rear piece of the cannon. It read "Ammunition depleted." Actually, that's a very rough translation. It ACTUALLY said "Negative shell count.", but that really doesn't matter.

My father had left a small white box on the table in the room. I touched its smooth metal surface, and a warning message appeared, telling me all about the contents of the metallic box. "Contained case less light energy projectiles." Was all it read. I opened it and found many small ovoid shells about half the length of my index finger. I placed one in what I deemed the weapons breech and pressed the indentation. I was slightly startled as the weapon bucked and a thin line of white energy shot from the weapons tip. It now displayed the out of ammunition sign again. I removed the cannon from my arm and walked out of my home. I looked around me, the beauty of Torvus forest staggering me again. I heard a strange noise behind me and spun around quickly. A large purple disc had appeared out of nowhere. Out of it slipped the strangest creature I had ever seen. 8 feet tall, and completely black, it had 5 legs tipped with the sharpest looking claws I had ever laid eyes on.

I quickly slid the cannon back on my arm and pushed another 10 shells through its breech. All the while the creature regarded me coldly like one would a piece of trash. It gave a shrill cry and charged at me. I discharged the first shell directly into its bright red eye. The creature gave another shrill cry, this one of pain. It writhed about as I shot it again and again. Eventually it lay still and dissolved into a black bubbly substance that sank into the ground. "Congratulations, K-Tul." I heard my father say." You have just slain your first Ing." "Ing?" I questioned. "Yes." My father answered. "They are creatures from another world, brought by a great meteor that also spread the great poison onto the planet. They are completely evil and they are completely deadly. Do not trifle with them. I nodded mutely.

All of a sudden, a huge tremor shook the earth beneath my legs. A huge wormlike thing erupted from the ground next to me and grasped my lower body. I cried in pain as it literally bit my legs off. Nearby I heard someone cry "Amorbis!" I fell into unconsciousness as a rescue team from cadre 1 rushed to take me to an emergency room. I woke to the concerned face of my mother. W-where am I? I queried. The emergency room on the north side of the great temple, my mother answered. I lifted my arms to make sure they were still there. I went to touch my legs and felt a cold metal pole beneath my fingers. I sat up quickly and immediately wished I hadn't. My legs had been replaced by slender metal prosthetics, ending in large boot-like appendages that looked like…boots. My head was swimming and I lay back to calm my head. I connected my thoughts and remembered the name that had been screamed before I had fainted. Amorbis….where had I heard that before? I shook my head, dispelling these thoughts and I slowly stood up. I suddenly realized I was taller than my mother.

I also realized the prosthetics must have heightened me about 2 feet. I realized the gun was still on my arm. My mother looked at me and said: "we were unable to remove it." I slipped off my arm and looked at my mother who shrugged. I walked somewhat unsteadily out of my room and saw a small luminoth boy dashing through the streets, a large black creature darting after it. He yelled "Help!" to me and I calmly raised my cannon. At that very moment, the black creature tackled him, turned into a vapor and entered the boy's skin. A young female luminoth I deemed to be the mother screamed "T-jsk!" I walked over to the writhing boy who moaned as the Ing attempted to posses him. I suddenly felt a Thundering rage at the boy's pain and my eyes changed color. I could tell from how they went from violet to a deep, cobalt blue because my sight went from being tinged violet to a deep cobalt color. I raised my cannon. And all of a sudden, I did something completely involuntary. My hand flew to the side of my cannon and pressed something. Before I knew it, I had pressed the trigger and the mother yelled at me: "NO!" I closed my eyes as the case less projectile entered his body. His body bucked once and lay still. I knelt and pressed my hand against his abdomen. I could feel his heart beating. His body was outlined in a deep orange for a minute and I heard a shrill cry pierce the air and a vaporous substance seeped out of the boys youth harness. It dissipated with a dying shriek and was gone. He was recovering, albeit slowly.

The mother rushed up to him and hugged him as he sat up. He looked at me, something like admiration in his eyes. He thanked me and I wordlessly acknowledged him. I was about 19 at the time. Now, 10 years later, I am standing in a room surrounded by dead and dying Ing, I wonder about my life's choices. Had I not saved that boy…I have no idea what would have happened. A hunter Ing momentarily distracted me and I blew it away in irate silence. My weapon was beginning to run out of ammunition. Each shot I aimed with deadly accuracy, taking careful aim with each shell ejection.

Mercifully, my weapon failed as the last Ing fell. I breathed heavily, wounded in the side by the Ing's claws. I ran up to the now unblocked portal, I activated it with an auxiliary pass code and it flared to life. I hurled myself into its welcoming light and felt my body warm up as it was caressed by the heat of Aether's sun. I gave a shudder of relief as I slid out of the portal arch and stepped, blinking in the sunlight. The sight that met my eyes saddened my beyond all belief. 10 dead Luminoth laid scattered about the room, laying amidst the corpses of many a fallen foe. I recited an ancient blessing as I felt tears in my eyes. I noticed movement in the corner of the room. A young Luminoth lay with her back against a cracked pillar. She looked up at the sound of my metallic footsteps and her eyes radiated hope. I knelt down to her height, placing a hand on her abdomen. I pulled it back quickly as I felt a thick, wet substance on her chest. I looked down to see the golden blood of the luminoth oozing across her chest. I looked her in the eyes, asking her: "what happened here?" my voice came out as a rough choking sound due to the intense chanting I had done on dark Aether to keep the Ing off my back. I had used my telepathic abilities to sow confusion among their ranks.

That and I Was completely exhausted, my helmet masked my vision, my armor constricted my chest and I was very much saddened at the situation at hand. "They came through that very portal, the one you just stepped through." she answered. Only then did I notice the blue lining of her youth harness. This brave female was a key bearer. The fallen luminoth must have been the cadre guarding her. "I can get you home" I said. She slowly and shakily stood up, grimacing as more blood forced itself out of her already flooded armor.

I slowly walked her back to an emergency room where the med techs took care of her. It was there I saw my mother. She lay on a bed, her chest torn open by an ingclaw. I felt more tears rush unbidden to my eyes as I ran to her side. No. thought. No, no, No! This wasn't happening. I removed my helmet, looking my mother in the yes. She locked eyes with me, whispering my name. "K...-Tul." She said. "I am…so sorry." Then her eyes closed and my mother disappeared from my life forever. My armor and harness felt unbearably tight, but I left them on as a reminder to what lay outside this building. Tears flowed freely from my violet eyes and I stalked from the room sobbing. I punched the wall with all my born strength, leaving a dent 5 inches deep in the bendezium wall. I ran from the building, finding my father sitting alone, by himself, grieving for his wife. I ran to his arms and we embraced.

I don't know how long we remained, but I only remember feeling a deep sense of loss and despair. He held me, stroking my back and murmuring words of comfort to me as I Buried my face in his warm fur, my breath coming in ragged gasps. "Go." He said. "W-w-what?" I asked through my tears. "You must leave this planet, my brave daughter. I cannot bear to lose you as well." I could not argue. I was too weak. I straightened up, holding my father's shoulders. "I will" I said."" I'm…I'm sorry." "Don't be" he said." "You asked for none of this." He reached up and brushed tears away from my eyes. "Go" he said, firmer this time. I nodded and ran for the exit. "And may the light of Aether shine upon you, dear one" he said as a parting farewell. I sprinted, my metal boot-like feet thudding against the worn sandy floor of the great temple. A ship, teardrop in appearance was waiting for me.

I hailed the pilot, and climbed aboard, leaving my beloved home along with the other young children of Aether. I then remembered so many years ago, my father had never told me what it had been that he had wanted me to do. I remembered him leaving my room with that same sad look that I had recently seen on his face. And now, I, his daughter, would never know. I felt a pang of loneliness as my home faded away, still fluctuating between green and purple, a war of two peoples, one evil and the other fighting for what is right. Freedom. Freedom…


	2. Chapter 2

When darkness meets light…

A/N: Here is chapter 2! It's a bit long and it is again, pat of my fits fanfic so please, no flames. I can tolerate constructive criticism as long as there is a reason for it. Any rude reviews or comments will be removed by the author. Hope you enjoy it and I've got chapter 3 on the way!

Chapter 2

**Rise from darkness**

Darkness…

All around me…darkness…

I felt like I was falling down…into an eternally deep abyss.

I heard a voice, a voice I couldn't make out. It seemed to plead for help. I longed to help it, but couldn't as I was falling continually.

I awoke with a start. I looked at my hands, making sure they were both there. I walked across the deck plating of my gunship and went to a mirror. My sapphire eyes startled me somewhat and I took a deep breath to calm myself. My name is Samus Aran and I am an intergalactic bounty hunter, working primarily for the Galactic Federation Office of intelligence. I was currently drifting through the narrow confines of a space way, the inhabitants of which were all still asleep and just slow as I was. I moved into my cockpit, firing the engines.

Slowly, I maneuvered around the shadowy shapes of small personal craft and the lumbering shapes of larger passenger and cargo carriers. I hit the exit just as the space way's lights came on and shot off in the direction of the sky. I sat at my console, wondering whose voice it had been that had disturbed my sleep. Shrugging it off, I fired my engines again, more powerfully this time, shooting off into the atmosphere.

"K-Tul!" I looked about, startled, as my name was called. Again, someone called my name and I quickly stepped through a door. A large male luminoth waited for me on the other side and had a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked "I've been looking for you for quite some time now..." "I'm right here, N-Vsk." I answered. He looked me in the eyes and shook his head. "What do you need?" I asked. We are getting a transmission from an unknown ship." He said in reply. I walked with him into the bridge of the luminoth colony vessel we were in. About 4 weeks previous, I along with the other luminoth youth had been forced to leave Aether.

I began to feel tears in my eyes and N-Vsk looked at me with genuine concern, instead of the sardonic look that so often haunted his eyes. I shook away the memories and walked a little faster. When we got to the bridge, I saw a sight that struck fear into my heart. "Pirates!" I hissed as the dark shape loomed closer. I picked up an intercom and pushed a button that would alert all gunnery crews to a code red initiative.

"Attention to all aboard, we are being hailed by space pirates. Please remain calm. All gunnery crew please man your positions. Safety lockdown commencing now. Shields initiated. That is all." I imagined in my mind's eye the guards handling the young and bringing them to a safe place as the attack commenced. Pirate fighters streamed from the ship as our guns struggled to track and lock onto the small, agile fighters. I instead focused our guns onto a section of the pirate ship that I deemed would cause the most damage if hit. I crossed my fingers and sent a silent prayer out to whoever would listen, asking that aid would come quickly. I only hoped it would be answered…

I was dreaming again.

I found myself floating in space, looking at a huge teardrop shaped ship that was battling pirate frigate. My blood rose as I saw the pirate frigate, in all its glory, beating down the larger vessel. And then I awoke. A voice came to my head, saying "Our time of need is nigh. We beg your assistance, bounty hunter." A series of coordinates suddenly came to me, as if someone had sent them to me telepathically, and, without knowing what I was doing, I punched them in and my ship turned about, shuddering as its hyperspace drives engaged. I soon found myself staring at the scene I had seen in my head. The large ship was listing slightly, gouts of flame rising from many gouged out streaks in its plating.

I brought my small gunship to bear, allowing my rage to consume me as I thumbed the selector switch for my ship's missile launcher from single fire to auto. I depressed the trigger, my ship recoiling heavily as a stream of super-ballistic warheads streaked from the tips of my gunship's wings. The pirate frigate lost all shielding and my readout said its hull integrity was hovering at eighty percent. I again reloaded and fired, sending volley after volley into the frigates thick hull until it shot up great fountains of green flame as it rolled heavily to one side.

It slowly fell through space, its generator core detonating and sending fragments of superheated metal everywhere. I calmed myself, somewhat surprised at my own ferocity. I hailed the stricken vessel, seeing the damaged bridge come up on my viewport. Flames were smoldering on the deck plating and several strange creatures were lying on the deck, bleeding golden blood. Another of these aliens appeared, looking at me in relief. Instead of words, the creature greeted me by requesting my landing aboard. I was wary, but I complied, allowing the ships gravity projectors to guide me into the hangar. I wondered as I drifted to the dark, gaping opening in the ships plating, who I would be met by and I it had been worth it to save them…

The crew of the luminoth colony vessel sat on the bridge sat with bated breath as K-Tul waited for a response from the small gunship that had assisted them with the defeat of the space pirates. She turned and said with obvious relief:" the pilot has agreed to come aboard our ship and talk with us." The response was instantaneous: the whole bridge crew breathed an audible collective sigh of relief. Then the damage reports started to come in.

"Sections 5-7 have been ruptured!"

"All gunnery crews on cannon units 1-14 are unresponsive"

"Massive damage done to starboard engine ports. Rerouting power to auxiliary generators"

"Hangars ten-twelve have taken serious damage"

"Gunnery crew 14 to bridge crew. We have an emergency concerning the crew captain. Requesting immediate medical help!"

K-Tul shook her head and punched the main control console so hard she left a dent in it. "Holy Dumb Fuck!" she exclaimed. Her crew looked startled at the use of the human expletive.

She turned to the bridge crew and stared at the double-blast doors at the back of the bridge. Most of the crew cringed at her piercing stare. She was a very intimidating figure. She was 10+ feet tall due to the prosthetic boot-like legs she had and she has this piercing violet gaze that gave you the impression she was staring right through you. She addressed the bridge crew: "I am sorry. I have failed as a captain." All of a sudden, tears formed in her eyes. The bridge crew looked at each other in bewilderment. They had never seen their captain cry.

K-Tul started suddenly as a tone on her console alerted her to the gunships status: "Docking claws in place commencing with final stages of the docking procedure." K-Tul pressed a button on the wall and glided from the bridge. She made her way to hangar 6 and pondered what had happened. She reached the hangar door and pushed the button to open the door. The door however did not want to open. She punched the door controls so hard, the sparked. The doors slid open with a creaking hiss. There she beheld the small gunship that had recently docked. Out of it stepped a slender armored figure. K-Tul picked up a crate and threw it aside as it was in her way.

Samus stepped off her ship to the inside of a sleek but seriously damaged hangar of obvious alien origin. She spotted the same alien who had hailed her ship coming towards her with a neutral expression on its face. She gave a start as the alien hefted a 400-pound crate that was in its way with ease and threw it across the hangar where it emitted a huge clanging report. The alien ignored it and made its way to where Samus was standing. The Alien stopped directly in front of Samus and knelt down as it was 4 feet taller than she.

It laid its three fingered hand on samus's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Are you alright?" it asked. Samus was slightly unnerved by the aliens violet gaze, though she found it calmed her more than anything else. 'yes, I'm fine." Then, "why did you send a distress call when your vessel is so armed?" The alien looked unsure of itself. "We…it's…it's not a warship." "It's a colony vessel." Samus gestured at the cannon bays on either side of the spacious hangar. "Then why…?" Samus suddenly realized that there was something different in the aliens gaze: fear, pain and exhaustion. This alien was on the verge of tears thought Samus.

"My…My planet is at war with itself." It managed to say. "I was put in charge of the young of our species, told to see them safely of the planet." "So…so you were loaded on to a colony vessel and sent off into space? The alien brought itself to its full height, regaining its composure. "Come" it said. Samus felt herself following it, her mind numbly trying to grasp the concept of saying goodbye to one's family, home, and the life they knew best… In the vestibule of the hangar gantry, the creature turned and asked Samus a question: "what is your name, huntress?" "Samus Aran." Samus answered. "Mine is K-Tul" it answered.  
_

Samus found herself on the bridge where K-Tul was looking at a console and shaking her head as she assessed the damage reports. Her eyes widened as the computer gave a beep. K-Tul's eyes narrowed until they were but slits of violet. A warning voice toned" releasing all Oxygen supplies in 3…" "No goddammit!" K-Tul shouted. "2…" K-Tul's three fingered hands fluttered across the keys on the console as she desperately tried to shut down the breach. The console gave a negative noise "Shit!' "Everyone hold onto something now!" "1" There was a deep rumbling noise and the bridge windows blast doors opened and the oxygen supply drained in a huge rushing noise. K-Tul struggled across the bridge, her feather-like antennae flat against her head, eyes streaming as she fought against the vacuum. All of a sudden, she seemed to lose her grip on the floor and she was thrown back against the door controls. Samus took one quick look and realized K-tul would need to be helped before she was sucked out into space. Quickly, Samus fired her grapple beam at the female luminoth in a desperate attempt to help her back.

K-Tul was sure she would die here, trying to shut a freaking door. Except something had impacted on her abdomen and tightened painfully around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Samus Aran, rooted to the floor, trying to reel k-Tul in on her grapple beam. K-Tul realized that Samus couldn't possibly do it by herself, so K-Tul managed to briefly signal one of her officers. The captain gave her an affirmative gesture and moved up to where Samus was. K-tul could see samus's feet slipping and braced herself for the vacuum that awaited her outside. Except it didn't come. She opened her eyes again to see the captain had encircled his arms around samus's waist and was pulling back with all his might.

Samus could tell she wasn't going to be able to hold on to this beam for much longer. All of a sudden, she felt strong arms encircle her armored waist and straddle her chest. She felt herself being pulled back and suddenly figured out what the captain was trying to do. She carefully lifted her foot off the ground and moved it painfully backwards. Slowly, inch by inch, Samus felt herself moving back and sensing how close they were to rescuing the luminoth, she locked the beam at its current length and with a burst of terrific strength, pulled the beam past her waist and turned her waist slightly in order to lock the emitter against her hip. Pulling a bit harder, Samus looked at the luminoth and saw the grimace of pain its face. Hardening herself against this display of emotion, Samus pulled even harder, yanking the luminoth straight forward just as the doors closed. K-Tul kneeled on the floor gasping for breath as Samus lay on the deck, nursing a severely sprained arm and leg. K-Tul stood up, crying in pain as she felt her leg joints grate painfully together. In her pain, she punched a console, sending it flying across the deck and putting a dent in the wall.

She moved slowly across the deck to where Samus laid and grabbed her armored hand. Pulling with relentless strength, she lifted up all 900 ponds of the heavy armor suit and Samus combined (the suit weighs about 750-800 pounds by itself.). "Thank you" the luminoth said to Samus who said in a gasping voice: "No…Problem." K-Tul offered to give Samus a hand back to her gunship, but Samus declined. "We got to get you guys to some place where you can land and freaking leave this hunk of metal." K-Tul nodded and together, they limped down to a med bay before continuing their search for a planet to colonize.

End chapter 2


End file.
